vote vote vote 2
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: vote for story
1. Chapter 1

Oh wow vote vote vote 2

So it's the same as the first

I will give you the first chapter of three stories and you the reader vvote by reviewing which one I should write.

So in the review put vote and the name of the fic…..

These are the fics and there summaries.

**Thicker than water**

Summary- he said that she shouldn't mess with things like him , he learned that the hard way, and now she will as well

Rae/red-x

…

**I'm not crazy…**

Summay: " I'm not crazy," she thought to herself. "so why, why did they do this to me?" terra returns and somehow manages to get raven committed into a crazy house.

Bb/rae

**Never let you go**

Summary= Raven meets a mysterious boy in a café. He soon starts following her everywhere, he says he never wants to let her go . is it a mediocre crush or is he serious . also why does this guy seem so familiar.

Rae/Malchior


	2. Chapter 2

**Thicker than water**

Summary- he said that she shouldn't mess with things like him, he learned that the hard way, and now she will too.

Chapter 1

It was the eighth day in a row that he attacked at midnight. All the titans were tired and grumpy.

They all headed to where X was supposed to be vandalizing and stealing, it was an old museum.

They were all fatigued because of the lack of sleep.

None of them really wanted to fight but they also didn't want him to think they'd gone weak.

"Hey look it's the titans," Red-X said seeing them enter.

"Drop the vase X," Robin yelled with more energy then he actually had.

"sure." he replied literally dropping the vase.

All of them looked in horror as the million dollar vase fell to the floor.

Raven was able to stop it from hitting the ground and gently placed it on its shelf.

"Titans go," their leader yelled.

All of them, using their last reserves of energy, attacked.

He swiftly dodged all of them.

In seconds he had the boys tied up.

Raven snuck away without him noticing.

That left Starfire.

"You will not get away with this," she yelled a little unenthusiastic.

Without the sun to give her energy she was the most fatigued at the moment.

X had her glued to the wall in seconds.

He stared at the fallen alien.

He suddenly got a craving for her.

Lust and hunger flooded his senses. He needed her then and there.

"Little alien you look so good," he said pulling up his mask.

Just then a claw of dark magic sent him flying back fifty feet into a wall.

'I forgot about the Goth girl,' he thought. 'No matter I can take her down easily.'

Raven was probably the least tired of the titans due to the fact that she didn't sleep much anyhow.

She was used to it, but Red-X was taxing here patience.

The man named red-x looked like he had fallen unconscious so she went up to him.

Foolishly she let the power over him go.

A split second later he had already pounced at her.

"Hello sunshine," he said on top of her.

"Get off," she hissed.

X looked at her eyes, they were seductive.

He had originally wanted the alien but she was just as good looking if not better.

"Stay still," he told her.

Raven just laughed and fazed through the floor.

…

She had ended up in the room below her.

Fazing took a lot out of her and now she was starting to feel the effects of insomnia.

She sighed in relief.

She had felt a strange aura come from x.

Gluttony, lust, greed, and pride radiated from his person.

She decided she better go see her team.

As soon as she reached the elevator and gloved hand was clamped over her mouth.

X had her.

He then slammed her into elevator door face first.

The pain in ravens head as she took the impact of the metal doors was excruciating.

"Sunshine," he said on her neck.

She felt the hunger, lust, greed, arrogance, pride, and tension radiate off him even stronger.

"You should never mess with someone like me," he whispered on her neck.

He wasn't wearing his mask anymore so she could hear the sound of his real voice.

"I learned that the hard way," he hissed. "And now you will too."

"No!" she screamed.

In the essence of her panic she managed to teleport them away from the museum.

….

She hit the floor with a thud.

She was all alone, thanking azar, but she was in a forest.

She felt a strange prickle on her skin.

She looked at her arm to see a syringe with an x on it secreting a liquid into her blood stream.

He must have done this as they teleported.

She felt a little safer though. She didn't think he would actually chase after her.

She got up but fell back down a little dizzy.

She then noticed why. She had a bleeding wound on her head.

She sat down trying to gather her thoughts.

Whatever he injected her with must have been a power neutralizer.

She couldn't even levitate.

…

He could smell the sweet sent in the air, it was intoxicating.

He followed it until he spotted her.

He was sitting trying to meditate in an opening in the woods.

He was going to have her, no matter what.

…..

She was meditating trying to calm her mind.

She then heard a branch crack.

She got up immediately.

"Who is there?" she asked.

No answer, she looked around to try to find the culprit.

Out of the bushes it came out.

She nearly had a heart attack but when she realized it was only a rabbit she calmed down.

She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh of relief.

"That scared me," she said.

"Really," he said grabbing her and slamming her into a tree. "Cause if a rabbit scares you then I will terrify you."

She elbowed him and the kneed him.

He let her go in pain.

She made a run for it.

….

She kept running and running.

Avoiding tree and twigs. Anything that could make her fall.

He would appear in front of her and try to grab her, she would turn and run.

Without her powers she was practically useless.

….

He was enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

The look of terror on her face fueled him and made him even hungrier.

She kept avoiding him but the next encounter he was going to get her.

…..

She kept running.

By now tears mixed with blood had streaked down her face.

Some managed to get in her eyes.

It stung she could no longer see.

She fell over a branch.

She got up quickly only to be slammed into a tree once more.

The wood splintered into her pale delicate skin.

She used her peripheral vision to see him.

He no longer sported his mask, only an eye mask covering his eyes.

It was like robins only it was red and had an x in the middle.

"That was riveting," he said his warm breath tickling her cold skin.

The splinters of wood where cutting deeper and deeper into her skin.

She felt the hunger in him.

She finally understood.

"At first I wanted the hot alien," he said. "But having you the dark one, feels so much better. You are more my type."

He licked her neck; it tickled her in the worst way.

She let out a gasp.

She knew what was going to happen next.

"I like teasing people," he said licking her blood smeared cheek. "But I will stop now."

She really regretted changing from a long necked leotard to v neck body suit. She really regretted it.

And in a split second he sunk his teeth deep far into her neck.

He was not gentle what so ever.

He began to drink, but unlike most vampires who only bit once and at the same place he bit into her again moving his head and tearing off skin.

The pain was unbearable for raven.

She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of getting a rise from her though.

Sensing this he once again sunk his teeth even deeper and gnawed at her neck.

He turned her around and let her neck go.

"Oh don't be a tease, haven't eaten in days," he said. "You're not making this fun."

She refused to react; he wanted to make her react.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

He bit this time right under the tender part of the jaw and upper part of the neck.

He kept adding more and more force to eating his meal.

If she were human she would have died a long time ago, but her demon blood was keeping her not only alive but also conscious.

He dug his nails deep into her skull drawing more blood.

"Stop," she cried in pain.

Finally some reaction.

"Why," he asked letting go of her neck. "You're not having fun. I am having a blast."

Her lips quivered a little and X just couldn't help himself.

He bit into her lower lip and kissed and drank her blood.

She gasped and he took this as an opportunity to bite her tongue.

Blood dripped from her mouth.

She could no longer stand.

He supported her and then she went limp in his arms.

He let her go and licked his lips.

"Don't worry sunshine," he said grabbing her wrist. "I won't turn you; I am just going to claim you."

With that he bit into her wrist and slashed it with his teeth.

He made a small x on her pretty wrists.

"You are mining now," he said disappearing.

…

The titans had traced her to the forest outside of jump.

When they found her they were all terrified at her appearance.

She was lying on the floor bleeding from multiplied areas.

Robin ran to her and picked her up.

She felt lighter and she was paler.

"Cyborg we need to get her to the tower now," he yelled.

"It's all going to be okay," he told Raven.

"Stay with us please Rae," he cried.

She didn't stir, she was healing though.

That was a good sigh.

Not only for the team but also for the on looking red –x.

"Good," he said. "Now I can have you again."

…

So if you want me to write more for this one vote for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm not crazy…

Summay: " I'm not crazy," she thought to herself. "so why, why did they do this to me?" terra returns and somehow manages to get raven committed into a crazy house.

They were walking through the park as a team.

Raven and Beastboy were walking hand in hand. About a month ago beast boy had asked Raven to date him, and she said yes.

The majority of the titans had someone to love.

Starfire and Robin was an item, Rae and bb we inseparable, even Cyborg had met a young heroine from Japan named tsuki.

They were all happy; the only unhappy one was Terra who returned about two weeks ago.

She was hoping beast boy would love her again, much to her displeasure he had chosen Raven over her.

The day was calm and quiet. No trouble had occurred. Life was sweet at the moment.

Well life was sweet for everyone except for Terra.

Her bitterness had managed to create a plan to get back Beastboy.

Today seemed like the perfect day to try her new little plan.

"Hey," Terra said. "Lets all go play volley ball, I mean it's such a pretty day."

"Sure," Robin said. "But someone's gonna need to sit out."

"I'll sit out," Raven said. "I am horrible at volley ball, besides this gives me time to meditate."

"Awesome," Terra yelled. "Then me bb and star will be a team."

With that she grabbed Beastboys arm and dragged him into the court.

"Wait hold up," he said. "Rae are you sure, it won't be as fun without you."

"I'm sure," she replied with a small smile.

Beastboy got free from Terras grasp and went and gave Raven a peck on the lips.

"Okay them," he said smiling. "Try not to miss me too much."

'Yuck,' terra thought to herself as they started the game.

The game itself was going great.

Robin's team was killing Beastboys team. Everyone was still having fun.

"Terra," she heard Starfire yell out. "Heads to the side."

"What," she asked.

She then turned and saw a volley ball coming towards her at an amazing speed.

Now was her chance.

She used her powers to give an extra boost and hit the ball with a tremendous amount of mass time's acceleration.

The ball headed straight for the meditating empath.

Before anyone could yell, the ball hit Raven smack dab in the forehead.

She was knocked back and you could see blood starting to trickle down her head.

"Raven," both Beastboy and robin yelled heading for their fallen teammate.

"Oh god," Terra said with fake concern. "I am sooooo sorry, is she gonna be okay.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied a little nervous as he saw Robin and Beastboy trying to wake the fallen Raven, "she's Rae she has to be okay."

Slowly the girl started to awake. Only something wasn't quite right.

When she awoke she let out a blast of power sending both boys flying back.

She grew about three feet taller, she acquired four red eyes, and black tendril started to shoot from under her cloak.

The tendrils went straight for Terra.

One grabbed her and started to bring her in.

"Raven," Robin yelled. "Snap out of it Rae, Raven that's an order."

No response, even her red eyes looked practically dead.

"Rae," Beastboy cried running towards her.

He couldn't believe what was happening; he needed to save both of them so he did the one thing he could think of to make raven happy. He kissed her passionately.

Terra watched as Raven was brought back, jealous and infuriated, but still happy her plan was going just right.

"Beastboy," Raven said returning to her regular petite form. She saw as the tendrils released Terra. Raven burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I just," she was saying before she was cut off.

"She's crazy," Terra yelled. "She attacked me and all she is doing is apologizing."

All the titans were looking at Terra.

"She nearly killed me," she said with crocodile tears. "She's got problems she needs help."

"No I am sorry," raven cried. "I was just shocked. I couldn't control rage."

"That doesn't," Terra yelled before Robin told her to shut up.

"Look Terra we get it you got scared," he said. "But I am sure that won't happen again. Raven as for you, you need to learn to control your anger and fear, and if that ever happens again I might just have to get you professional help."

Both girls just nodded.

"Look everything's okay now," beast boy said. "Rae, don't worry Terra isn't hurt."

"I just I'm sorry I have to go, "she cried before disappearing.

"Raven," he cried flying after her.

"I say we call it a day," Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah," the others replied.

As they headed to the t-car, Terra had a wicked smile on her face.

Phase one completed.

Chapter one of I'm not crazy, if you want me to continue this vote for it. Review or pm me saying the name of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never let you go**

Summary= Raven meets a mysterious boy in a café. He soon starts following her everywhere; he says he never wants to let her go. Is it a mediocre crush or is he serious. Also why does this guy seem so familiar?

…..

She walked into her favorite Café.

She felt someone stare at her almost as soon as she walked in.

His eyes were examining her entire body.

A little nervous she sat down.

He went and sat next to her.

His aura was strangely familiar to her.

"Hello," he said in a British accent.

"Hello," she replied a little nervous.

"How are you this fine day," he asked her.

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically this guy was making her feel really uncomfortable.

The waiter soon came out with her green iced tea.

"Well bye," she said getting up to leave.

"Would you mind if I walked you to where you love," he asked politely.

"Sure," she replied a little intrigued.

The man was tall, lean yet muscular; his hair was jet black and pulled back in a pony tail. He had pale skin not as plea as hers though, and had sunglasses on.

He walked her to the park.

They had a small conversation.

Not a really important one, a small conversation of interests.

That is when he asked if he could see her again.

That's how it all started.

….

I guess it's more of a prologue so anyways if you want more you know the drill.


End file.
